RANDOM SCENES THAT RELATE TO THE DRAMA SOMEWHAT BUT ARE NON-SCRIPT TYPE
=A "Normal-Person" Witness Telling Something About Seeing Pika= "I saw... some sort of light blue cat, it snuck through the halls, I don't think it saw me... It paused suddenly, then transformed... into a girl, it was strange, but it gets even stranger... She started running, faster than anything I've ever seen run, I was horrified, I figured she was some sort of mutant experiment... I shot at her, I think I hit her because I heard a high-pitched yelp and then she ran off... To where, who knows." ''-A "Normal-Person" Witness And The Events That Followed... Pika winced as she walked on, as her arm had been shot the previous night... She did have healing abilities, but she could not use them on herself, only apon others... A fatal flaw, quite literally in some situations. She looked around swiftly... She knew not to be alone for too long, as something bad usually happened when she was alone... She was trying to find her friends, or her brother... Anyone she could find that she knew... Really, she wasn't very good with new people, they made her nervous, even moreso when she was alone, and she wasn't about to go asking some random person to help her, she just wasn't like that... Neku Had Been Woken by the Yelp, He Looked around for the Were the Yelp Came from. He Walked Fast but not Extremely Fast... Mostly Because He Just Woke up And The Other Because he Kept Wondering "Why Can't I Remember Anything Besides That....." He Noticed a Trail of Blood and His Walk Burst into a Dash... He Thought Something Bad Must of happened or a Wonderful Thing Either Way He Was Excited... He Thought " Maybe... Just ... Maybe They .... came Back...." Pika began to feel more and more faint as she walked on... ''"Why won't it... stop bleeding...." ''she thought to herself, as the gunshot wound in her arm had continued to bleed, and she was already losing strength... She didn't even realize she was collapsing until her body had hit the ground... Neku Had Heard the Thudding as Sound Pika's Body Hit the Ground, He Ran Towards The Body ... He noticed that She Had a gun Shot Wound... and started Panicing a bit at how more blood was coming out... He Qucikly Seached and Found some Cloth and tied it around pika's gunshot wound tightly to stop bleeding and Began to try and nudge her awake "Wake up, Please Wake up" He thought As he Kept trying to nudge her awake. Pika stirred slightly, then opened her eyes... As her vision slowly ceased to be blurred, her older brother came into view... She looked down at the gunshot wound on her arm that was now wrapped in cloth, then back up at him, realizing even before seeing this that he had saved her... She managed to utter "Big Brother...", but she was still feeling faint and had little strength left to say more... Neku Instinctively Responded "Yes, Pika?" He Picked Pika up and Started running to the Hospital .... It Was Far Away But it Was the Only One That He Knew For Sure That Was In this Town...After a While, They Were 99/100 of the way there, Though Before They could Reach The Hospital there was a Buessy Street with the streetlights broken and No Stop Signs..... Though He Kept Running , Holding Pika Tightly enough in His Hands That she Couldn't Move Around that Well... Soon Enough a Big Thick Car With a Tipisy Driver Started Driving .... Towards Neku , though Neku Hadn't Noticed Yet... Pika noticed the car driving towards her brother, and her eyes widened... Although they would both be harmed if the car made contact, Pika worried not about herself... "B-Big Brother... L-Look out...", she uttered the best she could with the little energy she had left... Her vision was beginning to blur again, but she was doing her best to stay awake, mostly because she didn't want her brother to worry about her too much... She always felt guilty of making those close to her worry, even if it was no trouble to them at all... She braced herself for impact, just in case Neku couldn't get out of the way of the car in time... Neku Quickly Looked towards the car and Tryed to out Run the car... Though He Triped and dropped Pika a Few feet away from the Cars Tires And His head phones fell off and Landed onto pika.. The Crushing Sound of Bones, Can be heard along with blood splatter... Neku Died and Even Worse... Is The Remains ... They Stuck to the Car and parts of the tire... The Tires Were Covered in Blood and Matching the road... Very Messy and Not a Pretty Site... Pika's eyes widened once more in fear and shock... Thoughts, mostly those of panic, fear, and loss clouded her mind for a second... Then she regained focus... She concentrated what little was left of her energy into using her healing powers to revive and heal her brother... Then her eyes slowly closed and everything went black as she lost consciousness... A Nurse Came outside for a Smoking Break.. But Then Noticed a Girl that Seemed to haver baddly been hurt... She Screeched in Shock,Ran over and then Put Pika on a Granee ... Quickly Rushing Her into a Hospital room and Hooking her up to IV fluids and Blood Tubes. She looked at pika's Heart Moniter ...Hoping it wouldn't be a Long Non-Chaning Beep... Pika remained in her unconscious state... Her heartbeat was normal... Or rather, not normal, but normal for her... It would probably speed up even further if her brother was not there when she awoke, as she would be panicking then, however, now she was unconcious, and simply so. The Nurse Used the Defibllator on Pika,Then Poured Water on her and Then Put Some Ice on her forehead.. She waited Patiently... to See If The Young Girl Would Wake up... " Hopefully.... She Doesn't Die...." She murmured Quietly and thought " Why Was She Laying on the Ground Next to the road.... Was She Abdanoned?" Pika quickly awakened... Her eyes darted around... Her mind raced... ''"W-Where is Neku...? Is he alright...? Did I succeed in reviving him...?" ''These thoughts and others, some extremely dreadful, ran through her mind faster than the speed of light as she began to panic... The Nurse Questioned Pika " Are You Alright... you Look like you Seen a Ghost... And Did You Get By a Car There Was Alot of Blood A few feet away from you, and There was Even a few Drop on the Headphones your wearing........" The Nurse Wondered Alot about what could have happened Pika didn't even hear the Nurse, she wasn't paying any attention... She was too busy becoming more and more worried over the thoughts flowing through her brain... Her breathing became hyperventilation in her sheer worry... "If You Tryed to Revive Anyone , It Probably didn't work" She Muttered Quietly and walked over to Pika's Side. " Don't Worry" She Said Sweetly, And Put a Hand on Pika's Should " They May be in a Better Place Or Somewhere" She told pika Pika didn't hesitate a moment. She ripped out her IV, ran to the window, lept at it, and phased through. She revealed and unfolded her wings, and began to search for her brother or his remains, anything, as she flew. ''"I'm not losing him!" The Drunk Driver Has Taken the remains that were stuck to his car and threw them in a Fire. Th Drunker Driver than Goes to drive and Drives the car into a pit. the Remains start to burn away into nothingness..... Pika somehow managed to locate the remains and put out the fire before they completely burned away... Then she proceeded to attempt to revive and heal Neku once again... Neku Becomes Revived And Is Wake and Perfectly Fine. He asks Pika " Are you Alright?" Pika was completely relieved, but still a bit shaken up by the whole ordeal... She inquired in reply, "I-I think so... Are YOU alright?" Neku Replyed " Yes I Am," He Got up and Asked Her " Do You Still need to go back to the hospital?" "N-No... I'm fine... Why do you-" Pika collapsed before she could finish the sentence. Neku caught her-?- And Then carryed her to the hospital and put her, in her Hospital room, On the Hospital bed. He Sat down in a Seat Near pika, Though after a while he fell asleep... A Nurse Came in A Few minutes Later and hooked pika up to the Iv tubes and Such. Pika woke up soon afterwards. However, since she noticed that her brother was in the room, she didn't freak out and attempt to escape this time. Neku Slept and Dreamed Darkness, As He Dreams Had been for a Long while.. It Wasn't a sad Thing Nor a Happy Thing.... Just a Boring Thing..... Noneness .... After a Few Minutes He Woke up and Thought about if he should leave or not.... Pika gazed at a shiny object that mysteriously hovered in front of her. A few seconds later, however, she yelped loudly as both her invisible tails were stomped on by a mutually invisible creature, who in turn shoved her against the wall and attempted to strangle her. Neku noticed this and tryed to saved Pika from the invisable creature... The invisible creature continued its attempts to strangle Pika. The Lens Of Truth, which doth reveal invisible objects, fell out of Pika's backpack. Neku Picked Up the Lens Of Truth and Used them... Not Knowing What Would Happen.... The Lens Of Truth made visible all the invisible things in the room to Neku, including the Invisible Creature, which seemed to be a dog-or-werewolf-like beast. Neku Tryed To Get the Dog-or-werewolf-like Beast off of Pika... Most Trying to Push and Attack it off of her The Dog-or-werewolf-like beast was knocked off Pika, but snarled and quickly lunged for her again, seemingly determined to kill her. Neku Started to Get pissed off... He Quickly pushes The Dog-or-Werewolf-like beast off of Pika and Blocks The Beast from Getting Pika By Standing infront of Pika in a Way... he Yelled at the Beast "Stop Trying to Hurt my Sister.... You FUCKING FATASS MUTT!" "Well, you're next after her, hon, but I was specifically instructed to destroy her first." the Dog-werewolf-beast explained as it attempted to get to Pika again. Neku Stood in a way infront of Pika that The Beast Can't Get Pika Unless it Killed Neku... He Yelled at Him " SHUT UP THE FUCK UP YOU FATASS MUTT, AND GO AWAY" The dog-werewolf beast scoffed. "So weight is your only insult? I can see how that is..." the dog-werewolf beast poked Neku's anorexic gut, "Seeing how you are." The dog-werewolf beast attempted to move Neku out of the way. Neku Wouldn't Move And Stayed in His Place ..... HE Yelled at the Beast " YOUR WEIGHT IS NOT MY ONLY INSULT YOU FUCKED MENTAL MUTT" The beast snickered a bit and attempted to shove Neku out of the way. Neku Still Stayed in the Same Play Even though As The BEast tryed to Shove Neku out of the Way, His Bones Were Breaking.... Pika healed her brother of any damage his bones had taken, but she was beginning to feel faint... She then collapsed again. Neku Quickly Grabed pika And Ran off.... Out of the Hospital... Tightly Holding Pika Pika's temperature had dropped significantly, and her usual radiant warmth that felt as if you were standing beside a heater when you were near her had gone... It Starts HEAVEYLY Raining... Neku Stopped Running After Had Ran about a Good 20 miles away from the hospital...and he walked into a Alley... And Checked to See if pika is Ok... Pika's temperature had dropped even more, and her heartbeat had slowed a bit as well... Neku Noticed this and Paniced But Had No Idea How to Fix this.... Pika had been injected with a harsh poison that would kill her slowly... There was probably an antidote for this in her backpack. Neku Looks around for pika's Backpack and then opens it.... Tazer promptly tossed a rotten tomato at Neku's face then continued to torture whatever creature he was torturing this time inside Pika's backpack at the moment. The antidote was next to an old TV. Neku Wiped the Tomato off his Face, " Tazer, Could you Give me that?" He Asked Pointing towards the Antidote... He Tryed to Ask Tazer To Get it for him... "Maybe..." replied Tazer, "What's it to ya?" Neku sighed in a Annoyence that Tazer Couldn't just Give it to him.... Time of Pika's Life Would be Slowing... he Replyed " My sister May die if She Doesn't Get that... Ok? ... Now Can You Get the Antidote?" "Fine." Tazer replied, tossing the antidote at Neku. He then promptly looked for anything living in Pika's backpack and decided to torture, or, at least, annoy it. Neku Caught it and gave pika the Antidote..... Pika quickly recovered from the poisoning. She uttered, "Th-thank you, big brother..." Neku Nodded and Replyed " Your Welcome" he walked to towards the Wall away from Pika and Layed down and started to fall Asleep.... A Few Found Dead "Did You Heard About the Few Found Dead this Morning... A Horriable thing it was, a fire of some sort.... Two Adults Dead, I believe .... Scary that something like that could happen ... I was so Scaryed I didn't Even Call 911" - A Person that possiably saw Pika's Parents Dieing "I can remember... the flaming fiend in the shape of a girl... The blazing flames in the background as she just watched the entire family burn to bits..." -A Witness, regarding DM9 'And It All Started When... ( Past XD)' Keira... stood watching the flames that she herself had created... She had just burned to death the relatives of someone who was, at the time, somewhat close to her... And yet she could not bring herself to stop grinning like the most vile imp as she watched their remains burn... She began to laugh, sick, maniacal laughter that even she herself could not control... She had destroyed the loved ones of someone close to her... And she did not care. It was... making her happy, even... Neku was In a Alley, wondering How Pika,His Mother and His Father Were ..... He Didn't See, smell or hear Any sign of Fire nearby... All He Knew Is That Pika,His Mother and Father Were probably Having fun Somewhere....Though Intteruppting His Thoughts was Lady in a White Cloak... She Told Neku in a Monotone and UnFriendly Voice " Young Boy.... Your too young to Be Able to expenece and Tis Too Late to Stop it Now...Though I Will Tell You ... Your Parents Have Gone Away.... Or Will be Soon" Neku Questioned her " Where To?" She stopped for a moment and then Replyed " They Are On a Plane to Sydeny...... Don't Try to look for Them... believe me and Sleep... Young one... Sleep" She Then Hummed and Injected Neku with Medicination that will make him Sleep, a Deep And Pleasant Sleep... He Quickly Nodded Off ... As the White Cloacked Mitress Walked away Laughing Pika stood before the flames that just moments before Keira had been gazing at... She was shocked, fearful, grieving, upset, and confused... Tears streamed down her face... When it came to be that she could not bare to look anymore, she ran... She ran until she hit sidewalk, then lept atop a street lamp and cried to herself... Cried until her eyes bled... Cried until she was shot off by a sudden fire blast from a flaming psychotic Keira. She was out cold before she even hit the ground... The White-Cloaked Lady Walked towards pika's Body And When To pick it up. "The Battle's Over, Keira...Enough Fighting" She Announced as She Tryed to Scoop Pika Up. Keira shot fire at the white-cloaked lady. "Pfft... Yeah, sure!" The White Cloaked Lady Made the Fire Stay in mid Air with her Mind, And then Turned it into water and flung it towards keira. " I Can Control Some Gravity,Fire and Water" She Meantioned Keira rolled her eyes and shot several more fireballs ((FIREBALLS YUM)) at the white-cloaked lady. "I don't care!" she added. She Stoped a Few in Mid air,asorbed the Rest and She made the firebals that were in mid-air fall to the ground. Then the White cloaked lady Formed a Rain Cloud and make it hover over keira. The Rain cloud starting to Rain on keira and it chased keira around. The White lady in the cloak Tryed to heal pika. Keira ran from the cloud screaming. Pika was healed, but she remained unconscious. The Lady Sighed and Murmured to Herself Quietly " I Warned Her...Oh Well....Thy Young Maidens Shalt Learn... Pleasantly or Not So Pleasantly " She Placed Pika Near the Burning house,Though not too close, Close enough that it didn't affect pika but Close enoguh that she was near it and safe.... Pika stayed unconscious for a long while. She twitched a bit in her sleep due to having terrible nightmares. The Lady Layed Down Near Pika and Stared into the Sky... And Layed there till Morning... Then She Vainshed away to do more tasks... Pika awoke the next morning crying due to both her nightmares and memory of the previous day. She cried very loudly, and her crying in itself was causing havoc in the sky. A lightning storm arose. A Crow Landed Near Pika and Watched the Lightning Storm.It Didn't Do Much But watch the Strom Because it Decided to try to act like a True Crow... A Buch Of Firetrucks, Police Cars and Ambulences Surrounded The Front of The burning House... The Firetrucks Were Trying to put out the fire... the Police men in police Cars trying to Think what could have set the house on fire... and the Ambulence people were looking for surivors... A Ambulence Person walked up to pika and tryed to calm pika down Pika ran far from the ambulance person whilst continuing to cry. Her wayward lightning storm spread to wherever she went. The Crow Followed Pika, Wondering About Her and the Lightning storm..... Neku was Woken by the Sound of Lightning Near by.. he Mistaken The Sound for the Sound of Bats... And he id thinking Someone With a bat May be near by.... He Wondered What day,Month and Year it was... He was in such a Deep Sleep He Couldn't Remember....Then his mind Wandered off wondering about his Sister, Mother and father.... Pika stopped suddenly, shaking. She dropped to her knees... And soon her hysterical sobbing became frustrated screaming. The lightning storm became more and more violent.... Neku realized it was Lightning and Heard Sobbing... He Wondered Who was Sobbing.... Though the Strom Going more violent Broke his train of thought... for a Moment... He Quickly Decided To Try to Find Something to take Shelter in... Which Was A Metal like box from a Vent.... Not The Smartest Idea but better than nothing.... Pika suddenly collapsed. Blood and a black bile substance dripped from her mouth... She had inhaled her own acid. Neku had Thought and still thinks his Family is Safe...He Hoped So... Pika awoke as suddenly as she collapsed and coughed up the acid along with a lot of blood. Her throat and lungs were burning from the acid, and she began to scream. Neku Thought out loud " Who is Screaming...?" He Then Noticed and Tryed to Stay Quiet.. And thought About His family and if they were alright... Pika screamed increasingly loudly until she practically ran out of air. She tried to walk, but was lightheaded and dizzy. She ended up walking onto a street and collapsing there. The Crow Followed her and Tryed to Lift pika off of the Street and onto the Sidewalk.... Pika woke up, still lightheaded and dizzy, and started crying once more. The Crow Tryed to Help Pika... Even Though it was just a Crow... Pika continued her crying... The storm arose again, however it was very light. The Crow Tryed harder to Cheer Pika Up... Pika was not cheered up. It's just not that easy to cheer up a child who is under the impression that her entire family is gone. The Crow Tryed to Tell Pika "Not All Of your Family is gone..." Though it came out as comforting Sounding crow sounds.... Pika understood the crow perfectly, as she was very... in-tune. She could understand animals, plants, even inanimate objects sometimes. However, she could not bring herself to believe it. The Crow Announced in Crow Sounds again "... You Still Have a Brother thats alive..." Pika was somewhat unsure of this. She hadn't seen her brother in quite awhile and wasn't certain whether he was alive. The Crow Announced in crow sounds once more " He Is Alive and around here Somewhere , Wondering if his Family is alright.... I can't Tell You Where Though... Mostly Because I Shouldn't be talking at all... I'm Asupposed ot be Acting like a Crow..." Pika was still unsure, but decided to look around for her brother just in case. She began searching around... Neku Was Next to a dumpster in a Alley hiding in a Metal Like Box from a Vent... The Alley Was Nearby Pika.... Pika somehow managed to locate Neku. Apon seeing him, she wanted to say something, but found herself at a loss for words. She was still crying a bit, but there was now a sudden glow of happiness in her eyes... Neku Noticed Pika though not noticing she was cryin ... He told pika" hi" and then wondered when His parents were coming back from Sydeny Pika was still at a loss for words for a while. Finally, she responded "H-Hello..." but wasn't sure what else to say. Neku Stayed Slient and Still in the Vent like box Pika suddenly began to tremble then burst into tears. "The house burned down and Mom and Dad are gone..." she blurted out suddenly whilst weeping. Neku came out of the box and tryed to Cheer Pika... a bit Confused He Repleyed " But I Was Told They Went to Sydeny on a Airplane" Pika was too upset to respond. She hugged Neku and continued to cry. Neku was confused mostly because he didn't know if his parents died in a Fire or They were just on a Airplane and pika thought Their parents were in there, He hugged pika and tryed to comfort her... Pika simply continued hugging Neku and crying. And Neku Simply Tryed to Comfort and Cheer Her up... LATER Pika was sleeping, and still crying softly in her sleep. Blood mysteriously seemed to be seeping from her leg. Neku suddenly Noticed That pika's leg Was Bleeding, And he Tied a Piece of Cloth around it to stop the Bleeding... Though Soon afterwards he Fell Asleep... Dreaming About His Parents that He Thought May Have Been on a Plane .... After awhile, Pika was once again plagued by nightmares. She began to shiver and cry out softly in her sleep. Neku was still sleep dreaming... as the Night Went on... As a Near by Clock tower Rang alerting people that it was Almost 12am Pika awoke suddenly and began crying loudly, significantly frightened by her nightmare. THE SUPER-AWESOMe-SURPISE-ATTEMPT-OF-A-BIRTHDAY-PARTY-FOR-SHO "I Forget What The Look on his Face Was but The Party was Interesting..." - a Perosn from the PArty And it Began like This... Sho was sitting at a table in the local McDonalds. A Worker from McDonalds, Curiously looked at Sho, A 18 Year Man, Siting at a Table in McDonalds... and then She Walked up to him and Asked " What are You Doing here?" Sho screeched like a monkey, commented something about orange juice and math problems under his breath, and ran off. The Woker Raised a Eyebrow And Thought Out Loud " Ok Then O_o.... What The F-ck Just Happened?" She Sighed And Went back to work,Cleaning up Vomit, Which Wasn't Pleasant... Marilyn Hummed As She Worked on Making a HUGE -Almost the Size of a house- Cake.... It was Going to Be Apple Pi Favored,Covered in Pi Symbols and Be The Color Grey.... She Had Planned a Birthday Party for Sho... Not Knowing Who to Invite and Who not to... SHE INVITED PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE AND MILLIONS OF LIVING MATH SYMBOLS... Though She Also Told The People that she invited " The Party is in 3 Hours.... You Can Help out if you want XP " Sho ran into a random alley screeching like a monkey about orange juice and math problems. A Young Man That was 19 walked up to Sho and Said "Why Are you Doing that ?" He Stood infront of Sho,Blocking Sho From Going Forward..... Another Man Walked up to Sho's Back and Blocking Sho From Moving Backwards... Sho screeched like a monkey about orange juice and math problems as he beat the crap out of both men and escaped swiftly. A GIANT CLEMANT LANDS INFRONT OF SHO AND THEN A GIANT GLASS OF ORANGE JUICE LANDS BEHIND SHO... Sho continued screeching. Something then asked Sho " WHY ARE YOU SCREEHING?" Sho ignored the Something and continued screeching. About 3 hours later... Marilyn Has been Dying since 2 hours ago But She Doesn't Really Care , Because She's too Focused on Trying to make the Place of the Party Look Nice to Sho XD Sho was still screeching. Marilyn Finally Finshes, makes Portals Appear to Everyone Coming to the Party Appear Next to them and suck them into the portal leading them to the party And then Dies We All Live In A Pokemon World~ Not too long ago, in an alternate universe far far away... IN WHICH EVERYONE IS A POKEMON TRAINER AND EVERYONE'S LIFE REVOLVES AROUND POKEMON... Marilyn Walked Around a GIANT Area of Fence in Land that Went on And On And On..... Though it Was Full of Pokemon Eggs and Pokemon, Mostly the Pokemon were Breeding/Mating at the Moment... She Was Looking Around For 2 Things.... One Being Her Pokemon That She Had Promised that it Could Come Along with Her Today.... And The Second Thing She Was Looking For Was Someone that is She Had Loved... Pika was, with her eyes closed and apparently in a daze, solving a puzzle in the Ruins Of Alph. Her shiny Raichu stood beside her, observing in a daze just as strong. Soon enough, Pika had solved the puzzle and the two fell through the floor. Their daze was broken and they fell unconscious as Unown began to surround them... "2y3x! That was factoring incorrect!" Sho shouted at his Plusle for missing and tripping up while battling a wild Murkrow, "Try it again, and get it zetta right this time!" 2y3x was near fainted, though, and the Murkrow was proving to be tricky indeed. Marilyn Found Night Staring at the Sky, Waiting for Her..... AFter Night Noticed Marilyn and walked Along side of her, They Heard Sho's Shouting... And There Walking Bursted into a Run to found out What Was Curiously Happening.... 2y3x was even closer to fainting as Sho simply continued barking commands at him. The Murkrow was tricky and lively as ever. Marilyn And Night Finally Reached Sho And Noticed What Was Happening....Marilyn Thought About Saying Something That She was Thinking Of At the Moment But Decided against it ... and Huggled Sho While She Huggled Sho She Smilingly " HI SHO :3" Night Watched 2y3x and Then Looked up at Sho And Said Something To him Which If He could Understand it, It'd Translate to " You Probably Shouldn't Bark at The Poor Plusle... It's Weak .... Yelling at it Will Decrease it's Likeing for you....And Probably Will Start to Loathe you...Not Wanting to Listen to you... Won't it? " And in another universe... In which everyone IS a Pokemon... Neku Lay Asleep Somewhere... It is Unknowen where But The Place Seems a bit Dangerous... Besides that... Pika was exploring a cave with quite a few waterfalls in it. She was alone, but she could fight off any wild Pokemon that decided to try and pick a fight. She was looking for treasure, though, and she planned to find it. Soon enough, she came across a room full of shiny gems and was so excited that she squealed with joy and leaped into them. Marilyn Layed in a Nice Quiet Meadow, with Cold Rain fall Against her Fur/Skin.... it Was a Nice Relaxing and Comfortinh Feeling... She Wondered and Dreamed As She Stared into the Relaxing and Loveable Starry Sky... A wild Ekans snuck up on Pika as she was gleefully hopping through the gems and hit her with Poison Sting. Pika quickly retaliated and fainted the Ekans, but was poisoned and had no item to cure it...